Listen to Your Heart
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Percayalah pada kata hatimu, untuk membantumu memilih keputusan yang akan menunjukkan segalanya. Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang gadis biasa yang terkenal pemalu dan membenci anak laki-laki yang senang 'menghalangi' jalan. Ya, salah satunya Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Light bisa mendengar gumaman di sini! (halah) "Light bukannya ngapdet fict NH yang lain, malah bikin multichapter baru!" Hontou ni gomenasai… Light lagi stuck! XDD

Special thanks to: Yui (Nee-chan) Hoshina, hohoo~ maaf sebelumnya tak konfirmasi terlebih dahulu padamu, Nee! Light terinspirasi dari fict Nee! Hihihi~

And Light! Hah? Iya… 'Cause this fict based on my true story. *pundung* dengan sedikit kadar kelebayan yang dilebihkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Light bikin fic anak sekolahan khusus NH! Yatta! Yeah! Light will survive! :D

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Disclaimer:

(Mbah) Masashi Kishimoto!XDD

Warning:

Alternate Universal, very Out Of Character, a little typo and plotless, full of gajeness and lebayness also gombalisme (LOL), POV changing.

.

Have a nice read! ^_^

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Kau merenung, gunakanlah pikiranmu. Pertimbangkan sisi baik dan buruknya.

Kau bertindak, gunakanlah akal sehatmu dengan melogika.

Jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu, karena tindakan dengan emosi akan menimbulkan penyesalan di kemudian hari.

Jangan biarkan nafsu membutakanmu, membiarkanmu mengambil keputusan yang tidak kau pikirkan matang-matang, dan akhirnya menghancurkan segalanya.

Ambillah keputusan atas perenungan dan tindakanmu, dari persentase sisi negatif dan positif, dan dengarkanlah nuranimu yang berbisik lembut di dasar hati, menuntunmu agar tidak disesatkan emosi ataupun dibutakan nafsu.

Percayalah pada kata hatimu untuk memutuskan segalanya. Maka suatu hari nanti, kau tidak akan menyesal, meskipun ada air mata mendominasi kebahagiaan.

.

#~**~#

A Naruto 'NaruHina' fanfiction,

Listen to Your Heart

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

.

Embun pagi membasahi dedaunan, membuat udara terasa lebih segar dan sejuk karenanya. Matahari pagi beranjak menuju tahtanya, sedikit menghangatkan, burung-burung berkicau merdu menyapa rutinitas alam di pagi hari, seakan tak peduli dengan suara riuh rendah kota Konoha yang ramai dengan celotehan anak-anak sekolahan. Juga suara kencang klakson mobil yang tidak sabaran.

Seorang gadis berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya yang berada tepat di pinggir jalan utama kota Konoha, Konoha Global School merupakan sekolah favorit yang terdapat di tengah kota. Hiruk pikuk dan kemacetan jalan merupakan sarapannya di pagi hari, ia memang sudah terbiasa, namun rasa jenuh melihat itu semua tak pernah lelah menghinggapinya.

Segerombolan anak-anak pun memasuki Konoha Global School, dengan seragam yang sama, kemeja putih yang di bagian kantung kirinya terdapat lambang sekolah sekaligus kota Konoha, dasi dengan warna selang-seling krem serta coklat susu, celana panjang krem untuk siswa, dan rok selutut bermotif kotak-kotak krem untuk siswi.

Yang membedakan penampilan gadis ini dari siswa-siswi lainnya, ia mengenakan jaket berwarna ungu yang kelewat besar di tubuh mungilnya, dan kaki jenjangnya tertutupi kaos kaki putih sepanjang lutut. Beberapa orang menyapanya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi, ia membalas dengan senyum manis dan sapaan yang ramah. Gadis itu kembali berjalan memasuki halaman sekolahnya yang sangat luas seraya membenarkan posisi tas ranselnya yang berwarna ungu.

"Hinataaaaaaa~~!"

Suara yang familiar dengannya berkumandang memanggilnya, gadis yang dipanggil Hinata menoleh. Senyumnya terkembang. "Selamat pagi, Sakura!"

"Pagi, Hinata!" balas Sakura riang. "Kita bareng ke kelas yah?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya."

Sekedar info, Hinata dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak di jenjang pendidikan Junior High School, menurut pendapat orang yang tidak kenal dengan mereka, Hinata itu terlalu pemalu dan selalu bicara tergagap, sementara Sakura terlihat judes nan jutek serta galak.

Tapi begitu kau mengenal mereka lebih dekat, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena menemukan gadis-gadis cantik yang polos namun tetap cerdas serta pengertian. Gadis-gadis yang tegar menjalani hidupnya masing-masing. Mereka saling memahami satu sama lain, dan jika sudah berdua… Mereka terbuka satu sama lain. Tapi sama sekali tidak berusaha mengorek-ngorek tentang privasi salah satu dari mereka.

Jika ada yang bersedih, yang satu akan berusaha menghibur. Jika senang, mereka juga akan senang…

Keduanya kini sekelas di kelas 11-.3. Jajaran kelas unggulan. Setiap angkatan kelas, terdapat 11 kelas, semisal dari kelas 10-1 hingga 10-11. Kelas unggulan di Konoha Global School ada empat, dari satu sampai empat. Padahal sebenarnya hampir tidak ada perbedaan signifikan dari sebelas kelas di tiap angkatan kelas.

Gedungnya pun dipisah, gedung kelas unggulan dan non-unggulan. Sungguh hal yang menjengkelkan, mengingat murid-murid saling berteman satu sama lain.

Kembali pada Hinata dan Sakura, keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua, lantai dua terdapat empat kelas, kelas 11-1 hingga 11-4, bersamaan dengan laboraturium komputer dan perpustakaan.

Keduanya banyak menerima sapaan dari teman-teman sekelas, atau beda kelas yang mengenal dan dikenal mereka. Tapi ketika keduanya tiba di lantai dua, dan baru saja melewati perpustakaan, langkah Hinata terhenti melihat apa saja yang berada menghalangi jalan, menempati koridor.

"Hinata?" Sakura berbalik mendekati Hinata, lalu dilihatnya koridor yang dipenuhi para siswa yang hobi 'nongkrong' hingga menutupi jalan. Cekikikan ia ketika melihat wajah horror sahabatnya. "Oh ayolah… Aku juga malas melewati mereka! Tapi, kalau tidak lewat koridor ini, bagaimana kita bisa sampai di kelas?"

Hinata menarik lengan Sakura menepi ke dekat perpustakaan. "Kita tunggu saja, Sakura… Sampai bel masuk berbunyi!"

Sakura kembali melirik kumpulan cowok yang riuh rendah bergumam tentang dirinya dan Hinata (bukan bermaksud kelewat percaya diri atau sombong), "Kau tidak lupakan kalau hari ini aku piket, Hinata?"

Hinata menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi kita tunggu teman-teman yah…"

Tak lama, datanglah gerombolan gank anak cewek dari kelas 11-3, mereka menyapa Hinata dan Sakura, lalu mengajak masuk ke kelas, tentu mereka membaur dengan teman-teman agar tidak berdekatan dengan anak-anak cowok biang jahil.

Kesalahan besar, saat di tengah-tengah melewati sekumpulan makhluk yang duduk di tepi koridor sekolah, anak-anak cowok tersebut menjahili gank ini yang kegenitan, membuat Hinata dan Sakura menghela napas.

"Pe-permisi… Ma-maaf!" Hinata tak berhenti mengucapkan dua kata itu selama melewati 'musuh-musuh' koridornya.

"Wow! Semua angkat kaki! Miss Pretty Big Fatty dan Miss Jutek mau lewaaaat!" terdengar seorang remaja cowok dengan seringai jahil melirik Hinata yang akan melewati mereka.

Ya, di samping Hinata kesal dengan gerombolan makhluk cowok yang selalu jahil ini, alasan lain kekesalannya adalah mereka selalu menghalangi dengan cara duduk-duduk atau nongkrong di koridor. _'Kurang kerjaan,'_ pikir Hinata. Sudah begitu, dengan seenak jidat, mereka memberi julukan-julukan jelek pada setiap gadis. Bahkan gadis yang pasif sepertinya pun ikut dijuluki aneh. Ah, andai ada Kak Neji, matilah mereka semua…

"Bisa tidak kalian membiarkan kami lewat tanpa perlu mengejek kami? Apa salah kami pada kalian?" cetus Sakura galak.

"Diam saja Kau, Dahi Lebar!" seru anak-anak cowok menyebalkan.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang julukan untuk Hinata, kan, Pembaca sekalian? Ya, Hinata yang selalu mengenakan jaket berwarna ungu kebesaran, dan wajahnya yang chubby bulat seperti hati, membuatnya terlihat gemuk, dan lagi, setiap jengkal tubuhnya tertutupi, hanya telapak tangan dan wajah yang terbuka. Namun banyak yang mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia cantik.

Sakura nyaris saja ingin menendang cowok-cowok itu tepat di bagian 'Masa Depan' mereka, jika Hinata tidak menahannya dan menggeleng.

"O-ooww! Dahi lebar ngamuuk! Hiiiy~ takuuuutt!" seru cowok-cowok itu menyebalkan. Dan berekspresi sok ketakutan. Lalu tawa mengejek mereka meledak.

"Sa-sakura! Na-nanti Kau bisa masuk ke r-ruang BK!" kata Hinata takut-takut melihat Sakura di mode marahnya.

"Mereka keterlaluan, Hinata! Harus diberi pelajaran! Coba lihat! Semua gadis pasti mempunyai panggilan jelek dari mereka! Aku 'Dahi Lebar', Kau 'Pretty Big Fatty', Ino 'Piggy', Tenten 'Chinese Doll', lalu—"

"Sudahlah, Sakura," Hinata menarik Sakura untuk segera melompati kaki-kaki anak cowok yang iseng terjulur itu. Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas 11-3, lalu berhenti untuk melihat kembali gerombolan anak cowok penghuni tetap koridor itu.

"Lihat saja nanti! Mereka pasti akan mendapatkan pembalasan mengerikan!" tandas Sakura berapi-api.

"Hinata, Sakura, cepat masuk kelas…" Suara datar nan dingin itu memanggil mereka dari dalam kelas, membuat keduanya menoleh.

Kedua gadis itu segera masuk kelas, dan terkejut mendapati seluruh anak-anak kelas 11-3 sudah berkumpul dan duduk manis serta diam dalam kelas, bahkan tidak ada satupun siswa-siswi yang terlihat membuat PR. Hinata dan Sakura berpandangan, keduanya segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke tengah kelas. "Guru Kakashi menyuruhku untuk mengumumkan pagi ini, tolong tidak ada yang menyela perkataanku selagi aku mengumumkan," katanya datar.

"Yaaaa~ Sasukeee!" seru seisi kelas kompak pada Ketua Kelas mereka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja guru, ia mengambil sebuah gulungan karton diikat dengan karet, dibukanya karet yang melingkari sang karton, dan melebarkannya sambil membawanya ke tengah kelas.

"Suigetsu, bantu aku," ucap Sasuke pendek pada wakil kelas 11-3.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan mata ungu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia segera berdiri dan membantu Sasuke memasang karton yang sudah dilekatkan double tip untuk direkatkan pada papan tulis. Ketika Sasuke dan Suigetsu telah menempelkan kertas karton yang menutupi setengah papan tulis, keduanya menyingkir, membiarkan teman-teman mereka membaca.

Suigetsu dengan inisiatif sendiri menutup pintu kelas. Diliriknya jam tangannya, 06.45 am. Lima belas menit sudah cukup untuknya dan Sasuke mengurusi aktifitas untuk seminggu kedepan.

**PENTAS SINEMA**

**Untuk seluruh kelas 10 hingga 12, akan diadakan lomba selama seminggu ini, mulai dari hari Rabu, pendaftaran akan dibuka mulai hari ini, hari Senin dari jam 7 pagi hingga 10 pagi. Hari Selasa di jam yang sama, akan diberitahukan jadwal berlangsungnya lomba. Yang mendaftarkan lomba, cukup diwakili Ketua Murid masing-masing kelas. Puncak acara adalah hari Sabtu yang acara dimulai jam 9! **

**Lomba: **

**(Olahraga)**

**Sepak Bola, Basket, Volly, Bulu Tangkis, Senam Lantai, Senam Irama, Menjelajah, Lari Estafet satu Kilometer. **

**Kesenian: **

**Melukis Tong Sampah, Menyanyi Solo/Duo/Grup, Kerajinan Tangan, Seni Merangkai Bunga, Menari Tradisional, Modern Dance, Sastra, Drama. **

**Akademik: **

**Matematika, Biologi, Fisika, KIR IPA, IPS, Sejarah, Pelajaran Lingkungan Hidup, Story Telling, Debat, Akunting.**

**Lain-lain: **

**Lomba menghias kue, Stand, Band, Modeling, Peragaan Busana, Cipta Lagu Kreasi Sendiri, Menghias dan Kebersihan Kelas.**

**Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut, akan dijelaskan KM (Ketua Murid/Ketua Kelas), pertanyaan lainnya hubungi anggota OSIS/MPK masing-masing tiap kelas. **

Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada meja guru, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Lomba ini ada yang perseorangan, dan ada yang grup atau duo. Untuk lomba yang membutuhkan biaya, biaya ditanggung sendiri, tapi setiap kelas peranak harus menyumbang uang…"

"Menyumbang? Buat apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Untuk membangun panggung," jawab Suigetsu. "Karena OSIS dan MPK sedang kekurangan dana… Dan karena acara ini dari kita, untuk kita dan oleh kita, yaaa~ jadi kita disuruh nyumbang sendiri! Ini wajib lho! Biarpun kalian misalnya tidak mengikuti lomba apapun…"

Sasuke mengambil selembar kertas formulir pendaftaran. "Kalian tahu? Guru Kakashi sudah sering bercerita tentang kelas kita, karena menurut guru-guru lain kelas kita menyebalkan dan terlalu pasif serta pelit jika sudah menyangkut uang. Mari kita ubah image kelas 11-3 di mata para guru, dengan menyabet juara-juara dari lomba yang kita ikuti."

Terdengar riuh rendah kelas bertepuk tangan dan sorakan semangat dari seisi kelas. Akhirnya Suigetsu mendesis menenangkan. Kelas kembali tenang.

"Seminggu ini kita tidak belajar, hanya perlombaan, hari ini juga kita tidak belajar, hanya mendaftar lomba-lomba dan mengikuti pengarahan dari OSIS tentang lomba-lomba!" Suigetsu mengumumkan.

"Yessss!" satu kata itu dilantunkan nyaris semua anak atas ungkapan rasa gembira mereka.

"Lomba olahraga," Sasuke melirik papan tulis, membaca isi karton. "Ada yang ingin mengikutinya? Sepak Bola?"

Semua saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Masa tidak ada satupun?" keluh Suigetsu.

Sasuke menghampiri meja Hinata dan Sakura yang berada paling depan, sebelum akhirnya menyilang kolom 'Tidak Mengikuti' pada perlombaan olahraga. Ia tidak suka memaksakan kehendak.

"Kita masuk pada kesenian, Melukis Tong Sampah?" Suigetsu mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya menatap seisi kelas.

"B-bagaimana kalau Sa-sakura dan Te-temari yang ikut? Mereka pintar melukis…" Usul Hinata yang mengetahui kemampuan teman-temannya.

Sakura memandang Hinata panik. "Kau ini kenapa bilang aku pintar melukis sih? Biasa saja—"

"Kau bisa melukis dengan baik, Haruno?" potong Sasuke bertanya.

Tidak sopan dan menjengkelkan memang jika kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, dan orang lain menyela. Sakura menjawab ketus. "Ya, lebih baik darimu."

"Harus dua orang, cari partner-mu," perintah Sasuke singkat.

Sekali lagi Hinata harus menyabarkan Sakura, agar sahabatnya itu tidak mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah mulus pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya.

Sakura menggerutu sebal pada Sasuke di hadapannya yang sibuk berdiskusi dengan Suigetsu, sementara Hinata memutar tubuhnya ke arah kiri, dua bangku kebelakang dari sebelah kiri. "Temari, Kau mau ikut lomba ini?"

Temari mengangguk dengan senyum manis. "Aku cuma bisa menggambar manga, tak apa nih?"

Sakura menoleh, "Kalau begitu kita lukis manga saja di tong itu! Aku juga suka manga!" serunya riang.

"Manga hentai yah?" Suigetsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan seringai mesum. Terdengar suara umpatan dilimpahkan padanya. Sebuah tamparan pada tangan dari Sakura, dan jitakan di kepala dari Sasuke sukses membuatnya mengaduh. "Sakiit! Aduh, kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Mendadak jadi kompak begitu…" Keluhnya.

"Kau punya ide yang lebih gila lagi, Suigetsu?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Leluconmu sungguh konyol," Sasuke mendengus.

Suigetsu menggerutu seorang diri. Kelas 11-3 tertawa geli dibuatnya.

Sasuke menuliskan nama Sakura dan Temari di kolom peserta lomba yang mengikuti Lomba Melukis Tong Sampah. Kepalanya kembali terangkat. "Yang ikut lomba menyanyi solo atau duo? Seingatku kelas ini banyak yang mengikuti Paduan Suara…"

"Tenten? Sakura? Ino? Karin?" tanya Temari. "Aku juga ikut paduan suara… Tapi suaraku standar…"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang, yang ia tahu sangat mengerti tentang kualitas vocal can musik. "Menurutmu siapa, Hinata?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Kita mau me-menangkan lo-lomba ini dengan jenis lagu yang seperti apa? Power full? Jazz? Rock? Atau bagaimana?"

"Yang habis-habisan suaranyaaaa!" terdengar seruan seorang anak yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Yang unik dan memungkinkan kita menang," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah lagu yang manis? Dan kita bisa memberikan backsound teman-teman PADUS (Paduan Suara)!" kata Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau tahu lagunya apa, Hinata? Siapa saja yang nyanyi?" tanya Sora.

"Ya, ngghh… Kira-kira, suara yang cocok itu Sakura dan Ino! Ta-tapi kalau ada yang tidak se-setuju, te-terserah…" Jawab Hinata gugup.

Sakura memasang ekspresi horror. "Oh , Hinata! Why me?"

Sasuke bergumam, "Why not? Aku yakin Hinata tidak salah pilih…" Dan kembali menulisi formulir.

Sakura mendelik padanya. "Tuan Muda Uchiha yang saya hormati, saya sudah mengikuti lomba melukis!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, dan membalas tatapan tajam Sakura dengan pandangan datarnya. "Adakah keterangan yang menyatakan bahwa satu siswa tidak boleh mengikuti lomba lebih dari satu?" tanyanya sinis dengan nada menyindir.

Sakura bungkam dibuatnya. Wajahnya yang kesal membuat Hinata terkikik geli dan tahu kalau Sakura pasti sedang menggerutu, lihat saja bibirnya yang komat-kamit… Pasti mengutuki Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura kembali bergumam. "Oh why me?"

"Oke… Uhhmm, Kerajinan Tangan?" Suigetsu berseru. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengacung. "Kurasa tidak, Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Merangkai Bunga? Perlu sekitar tiga-empat orang, dan bunga beli sendiri…"

Seorang gadis mengacungkan tangan, "Uchiha! Aku ingin ikut!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Teman-temanmu, Hotaru? Berapa orang?"

"Empat…" Hotaru berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati Sasuke. Lalu memberitahukan siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi timnya.

Setelah Hotaru kembali ke bangkunya, Suigetsu kembali berseru. "Menari Tradisional? Hei, Tenten! Kau mau ikut?"

Tenten menoleh heran. "Aku? Tidak… Lagipula aku tahu, sainganku pasti berat!"

"Modern Dance?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Karin, Kau dan teman-temanmu ingin ikut dance? Lima atau enam orang…"

"Tidak ah," jawab Karin dengan nada manja. "Aku malaaass~ tapi kalau Sasuke memintaku—"

"Ya sudah," potong Sasuke. Malas meladeni para fansnya yang seperti Karin. "Sastra? Drama? Matsuri? Hinata?" ya, Sasuke tahu potensi teman-temannya pada bidang apa.

Hinata menoleh jauh ke arah kiri, bertemu pandang dengan Matsuri. Matsuri tersenyum kecil, "Aku ikut Merangkai Bunga dan Sastra, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kembali mengisi si formulir tanpa berpindah dari meja Hinata dan Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan drama?"

"Aku rasa, kalau kita mau bikin drama humor percintaan, yang cocok itu Suigetsu dan Karin! Hyahahahaha~ mereka berantem terus sih!" Ino tergelak diikuti seisi kelas kecuali untuk beberapa orang.

"Heeeii~~ Ino! Tidak lucu tahu! Salah sendiri kenapa Suigetsu begitu menyebalkan!" Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Cih, bukannya Kau yang menyebalkan, Karin?" sindir Suigetsu.

Sasuke mendesis menenangkan. "Kurasa dramanya justru jadi hancur," komentar Sasuke sambil lalu, tidak peduli dengan kelas 11-3 yang tertawa kencang dibuatnya. "Drama coret. Akademik… Matematika? Ini lomba perseorangan, yang ikut Matematika berarti juga ikut Fisika, Biologi, KIR IPA. Lomba yang berat juga…"

Tawa sirna seketika, digantikan dengan suara mengeluh kencang-kencang bernada horror. Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kau saja, Uchiha!"

"YAAAAAAA~!" satu kelas segera bersorak menyetujuinya dan mengelu-elukan nama pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha ini.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sakura menyeringai menyeramkan. "Takut, Uchiha?"

"Huh. Kata siapa? Tentu saja aku ikut…" Sasuke menyeringai, membuat para gadis menjerit melihatnya.

"Sudaaaah ah! Kelas kita ini berisik banget, tahu!" Suigetsu berteriak frustasi. "Kenapa juga sih kalian segitu sukanya dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke itu keren, BODOOOH!" jawab Karin antusias.

Suigetsu ingin membantah tapi suara hampir semua gadis dari kelas 11-3 membuatnya diam, dan menggerutu. "Ya, ya! Sejarah dan Pelajaran Lingkungan Hidup? Pelajaran perseorangan…" Katanya dengan nada ketus, terdengar ejekan dari isi kelas 11-3.

Dua orang mengacung. Sasuke segera menoleh ke kubu kaum Adam. "Aburame? Kau ikut Pelajaran Lingkungan Hidup?"

Cowok yang berkesan misterius itu hanya mengangguk.

"Isaribi? Kau ikut Sejarah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, Isaribi hanya mengangguk malu. Terang saja, ia sendiri menyukai pemuda Uchiha tampan itu.

Sasuke menyerahkan formulir itu pada Hinata. "Tolong tuliskan, aku pegal…"

Hinata mengangguk, melihat isi kertas itu sekilas dan mengisi nama Isaribi serta Shino. Sakura ikut mengintip isi formulir itu.

"Story Telling? Harus dua orang… Kurasa karena Pembinanya agak tidak waras macam Guru Anko, paling ujung-ujungnya menyanyi! Di kelas ini, yang ikut English Club hanya Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke? Siapa dari kalian bertiga yang ingin ikut?" tanya Suigetsu dengan seringai terpeta di wajahnya.

"Haruno dan Hinata saja," jawab Sasuke seenaknya. "Guru Anko juga paling suka kalian berdua di kelas ini…"

"Kau sih kalau jawab pertanyaan Guru Anko, wajahmu mengerikan!" celetuk Sakura.

Tak ada yang berkomentar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tidak menolak ikut lomba ini… Pasti nanti di akhir tahun akan menambah nilai rapor. Kalau menang! Gadis bermata ungu muda keperakkan ini menulis dengan senyum geli.

Ia suka dengan kelas 11-3 kalau sedang kompak seperti ini.

"Debat? Satu grup berisi tiga orang…" Kata Suigetsu membaca tulisan di karton.

"Menurutku," Shino tumben-tumbennya bersuara. "Karin, Suigetsu dan Ino saja, mereka kan selalu adu mulut di kelas, berisik dan ngotot pula…"

Semua menggumam setuju, tapi Sasuke menggeleng. "Mengirim mereka sebagai tim debat merupakan mengirim tim untuk kalah…"

Tiba-tiba hening menyelinap di kelas yang sedang kompak itu. Mereka mendengarkan suasana riuh kelas lain, hingga akhirnya Hinata bersuara.

"Aku ikut lomba debat," kata Hinata tegas.

"Hah?" murid-murid kelas 11-3 sukses terbengong-bengong dengan kata-kata Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" tanya Suigetsu dengan wajah horror.

Hinata mengangguk tegas, "Ya, aku ingin ikut debat… Supaya aku tidak diledek 'BISU' atau 'GAGAP' atau pemalu atau lebay lagi… Aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku normal, tidak secacat bayangan mereka," wajah Hinata memuram sekaligus penuh tekad.

Nada sedih itu menyapa telinga siswa-siswi seisi kelas itu. Tak lama, bunyi-bunyi sorakan mendukung dan tepukan tangan membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Sakura tertawa. "Aku jadi ingin tahu kalau Kau marah dan bicara tajam, Hinata! Aku ikut debat juga deh!"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku juga, pas tiga orang, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Sasuke, Sakura, teman-teman…" Ucapnya tulus.

"Wah, wah! Teman-teman! Semua tahu 'kan, kalau lomba debat itu biasanya penuh amarah? Kita tidak boleh melewatkan aksi mereka bertiga nih! KITA HARUS NONTON ACARA DEBAAAT! SETUJUUU?" seru Ino semangat.

"SETUJUUUUUU!" suara teriakan menggema dengan senyum lebar terukir manis di setiap wajah penghuni kelas 11-3.

"Oke! Akunting?" dengan lebih bersemangat, Suigetsu memandang seluruh murid-murid.

Seseorang mengacungkan tangannya. "Aku ikut Akunting, Suigetsu!"

"Siip~ Juugo!" Suigetsu nyengir lebar, dilihatnya Hinata menuliskan nama Juugo.

"Lomba Menghias Kue? Lima hingga enam orang, harus dengan kostum maid, dan kue buatan sendiri…" Sasuke pun menyebutkan syarat-syaratnya.

"Aneh-aneh saja, OSIS memang aneh…" Komentar Suigetsu yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku dan teman-teman ikut!" jawab Karin yang mengacungkan tangannya. Lalu ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Hinata untuk mendaftarkan ia dan teman-temannya.

"Stand? Kita bisa membuka stand… Kurasa minuman, makanan ringan, pernak-pernik atau apalah, tapi yang harganya sesuai dengan kantong kita…" Suigetsu berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan kelas.

Tiga orang mengacungkan tangannya. Sasuke mengucapkan nama-nama itu. "Matsuri, Hotaru, Hinata… Stand apa yang akan kelas kita buka? Stand buka hanya satu hari, hari Sabtu saja…"

Tanpa peringatan, Hotaru dan Matsuri menuju ke bangku Hinata. Lalu melihat nama mereka ditulis Hinata yang berkata sambil menulis. "Aku ingin menjual camilan saja…"

"Aksesoris perempuan!" kata Hotaru semangat.

"Dompet kecil jahitan, atau sulaman! Menyewakan jasa untuk menyulam…" Saran Matsuri dengan senyum manis.

"Kau pandai menjahit, Matsuri?" tanya Sasuke datar. Matsuri hanya mengangguk.

"Nama stand-nya apa? Di sini katanya harus memasukkan nama stand juga regu untuk nama kelas kita…" Tanya Hinata pada seisi kelas.

Nama-nama norak meluncur dari bibir setiap siswa, dari norak hingga hentai, lalu yang kelewat narsis. Nama-nama kota atau Negara…

"Serius!" sentak Sasuke dingin. "Jangan asal memberi nama! Kita bukan kelas lain yang bernorak ria! Atau nama-nama yang membanggakan diri! Pikir! Apa yang ingin kita tunjukan pada semua tentang kelas 11-3? Sombong? Norak? Mesum? Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda…" katanya tegas.

"Iyaaa~ Sasuke!" jawab kelas kompak, mereka mengerti bahwa kata-kata Sasuke benar dan rasional.

"Bagaimana kalau…" Hinata mengeluarkan suara, membuat hening menyergap keramaian kelas. "Nakama? Kita mungkin dikenal kelas yang tidak akur dan sering berkelompok oleh para Guru, makanya kali ini kita tunjukan, bahwa kita semua adalah teman!" Hinata mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Semua berpandangan dan saling berbisik-bisik, hingga akhirnya suara riuh rendah tanda setuju menggema di kelas. Hinata kembali tersenyum dan menulis.

"Ada yang ingin ikut band tidak?" tanya Sakura, iseng saja bersuara.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi, tandanya tidak ada yang mau membentuk band. Hinata menyilang kolom bertopik 'band'.

"Modeling?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Kariiin~ Kau mau ikut modeling tidak?"

"Tidaaak! Malaasss~~" jawab Karin.

"Peragaan Busana?" kini ganti Hinata yang bertanya. "Di sini tertulis, lomba diadakan hari Sabtu dan harus sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Kalau begitu… Menurut kalian siapa yang punya chemistry paling cocok?"

Seringai jahil terkembang di mana-mana. Dimulailah acara "Jodoh-Menjodohkan" yang paling laris versi kaum hawa. Juga sedikit cekcok sengit dari para lelaki. Semua semakin ribut, hingga Sasuke memutuskan mengetuk meja dengan spidol yang dipegangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Kurasa, Suigetsu dengan Karin cocok!"

Terdengar lantunan lagu "We are The Champion" dari beberapa orang yang mengajukan Karin dan Suigetsu. Kedua orang yang disebut ingin membantah, namun melihat pandangan dingin dan mematikan dari Sasuke, mereka mengangguk kecil, membuat seisi kelas tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Oh~ semuaaa! Pastikan kita dukung habis-habisan Karin dan Suigetsu! Okeeeyy?" teriak Ino menggoda penuh nada kemenangan.

"Okeeeeee!"

Bahkan Sasuke saja tersenyum tipis dibuatnya. Ide asal dari otaknya benar-benar membuat kelas yang semulanya seperti tidak menyatu, kini begitu kompak.

"Lalu lomba terakhir, lomba Menghias dan Kebersihan Kelas, seisi kelas wajib ikut, lomba dimulai dan dinilai besok," ujar Sasuke. Diambilnya kertas formulir yang diisikan Hinata. "Dan, regu dari kelas kita namanya NA-KA-MA! Suigetsu, tolong antarkan formulir ini ke ruang OSIS, lalu dengarkan pengumumannya!" perintah Sasuke.

Suigetsu mengambil kertas dari Sasuke. Tepat saat itulah bel sekolah berbunyi, jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Suigetsu segera berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke memimpin acara diskusi di kelas tentang apa-apa saja yang dibawa untuk lomba kebersihan dan menghias kelas, serta mereka ingin menghias kelas 11-3 seperti apa. Setelah mereka selesai berdiskusi, Suigetsu datang kembali ke kelas.

Setelah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, pemuda bermata ungu ini menyampaikan pengumuman yang tadi disampaikan ketua OSIS. "Nanti, tolong sekretaris tuliskan isi kertas ini! Katanya, untuk yang ikut lomba-lomba selain Menghias dan Membersihkan kelas, nanti hari ini akan mendapat pengarahan soal lomba masing-masing, di kelas yang nanti ditulis sekretaris! Jam-jamnya berbeda, jadi untuk yang mengikuti lebih dari satu lomba, tolong sebaik-baiknya mengejar waktu…"

"Lalu? Syarat-syaratnya? Kriteria penilaian? Jurinya?" berondong Karin.

"Yaaahh~ lihat saja besok! Ada jadwalnya! Nih, tuliskan di papan tulis, Sekretaris!" kata Suigetsu seraya melambaikan kertas di tangannya.

Suasana kelas itu kembali tenang, suara riuh rendah yang menentramkan menyapu kelas itu, dan akhirnya hening menjadi penuh tekad.

"Kalian tahu? Saingan kita tidaklah mudah… Tapi, setidaknya harus berjuang! Jangan maju bila takut-takut, oke?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, semua mengerti, ini bukan saatnya untuk menjerit atau pingsan dan berlumuran darah karena terpesona.

Teriakan dari kelas 11-3, membuat senyum Hinata terkembang. Menyita perhatian dari kelas-kelas lain…

"KITA AKAN BANGGAKAN GURU KAKASHIII! GOOO~ NAKAMAAAA! ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!"

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

A gejeness fict from Light… Hontou ni gomenasai, Readers! (_._)

Maaf ya, chapter awal gaje banget, dan nggak ada grafik meningkat dengan overtune a la The Waltz, HIKS! Dan soal kenapa NaruHina belum kelihatan di sini… *smirk**diinjek Readers* dan kenapa Light nggak menampilkan adegan fluffy di sini, yaaa~ silahkan lihat chapter depan! *senyum manis**digaplok* Light sengaja bikin chapter pembuka yang err—membosankan—panjang. Supaya detail dan kesananya nggak terlalu memusingkan…

Fict ini mungkin bakal jadi songfict. Mungkin. (sendirinya juga gak yakin, karena songfict pada dasarnya oneshoot dan pendek) ya, Light tahu songfict itu nggak boleh… Light ingin, dan alasan lain karenanya yang agak bakal menyinggung, silahkan marahi Light… Mungkin jika sudah saatnya, Light akan minta bantuan Reviewer untuk memilihkan lagu sesuai plot.

_Di sini, aku kan selalu rindukan dirimu, Wahai My Reviewers~_ *dihajar Rise sedunia*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

.

Sweet smile,

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di **_**chapter**_** lalu! **_**Hontou ni gomenasai**_**… (_._)**

**Makasih untuk semua**_** review**_**, anceman/ngingetin **_**update, concrit**_** yang sangat berguna buat Light, juga **_**alert/fave**_**! **_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**! ^_^**

**Akan terasa sedikit kejanggalan karena tata bahasa, **_**well**_**—lagi-lagi pake bahasa yang nyaris nggak baku, terus kalimatnya berantakan ala bahasa lisan zaman sekarang! **

_**Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_**Warning: **_

_**Alternate Universal, very Out Of Character, a little typo and plotless, full of gajeness and lebayness also gombalisme, POV changing. **_

**.**

_Italic: flashback_

_**.**_

_**Skip time**_** menuju ke perlombaan, sengaja kok sengaja. XDD biar nggak terlalu membosankan. **

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_^**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**#~Last Chapter~#**

.

"_Kalian tahu? Saingan kita tidaklah mudah… Tapi, setidaknya harus berjuang! Jangan maju bila takut-takut, oke?"_

"_KITA AKAN BANGGAKAN GURU KAKASHIII! GOOO~ NAKAMAAAA! ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" _

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Listen to Your Heart**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Mengganggu untuk Mengingatkan"**

**.**

**By: Light-Sapphire-Chan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Hari ini hari Rabu, tandanya waktu perlombaan sudah dimulai. Setelah mengikuti pengarahan kemarin, di kelas 11-3 saat ini, Hinata sedang mengutak-atik catatan jadwalnya agar bisa melatih teman-temannya, menonton dan mendukung pertandingan teman-temannya, sekaligus supaya jadwal pertandingannya tidak terganggu.

"Hinataaaaaa!"

Seruan yang memanggilnya itu membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Membuat Hinata mengembangkan senyum tipis. "Ada apa, Sakura? Sasuke?"

"Sudah waktunya perlombaan debat, kita diminta memasuki kelas 12-8. Lomba akan diadakan di sana," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Dikasih tahu topik perdebatannya tidak?" tanya Hinata yang membereskan peralatan tulis dan buku catatannya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Nggak." Sakura menggeleng. "OSIS sebegitu pelitnya… Nanti setiap peserta yang bertanding, akan diberitahu sebelum mulai bertanding. Topiknya berbeda-beda!"

"Yang lain pada kemana, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas.

"Sudah pada keluar, kan debat pagi ini, bersamaan dengan lomba Akunting dan Sejarah. Yuk, kita pergi…" Hinata memakai tas ranselnya. Bersamaan dengan Sakura, kedua gadis itu mengejar langkah panjang Sasuke yang keluar kelas mendahului mereka.

"Yo, Sasukeee!"

Hinata dan Sakura yang baru keluar kelas tertegun. Lagi-lagi para Penghalang Koridor sudah _stand by_ di 'tempat' mereka. Dan yang buruknya, mereka teman-teman Sasuke.

"Sasukeee~ sama dua cewek cantik! Mau kemana, _Bro?_ 'Jalan' sama dua cewek sekaligus? Maruk banget…" Goda sahabat Sasuke yang sekaligus merupakan rivalnya juga.

Atau, yang Hinata kenal sebagai orang termenyebalkan di koridor kelas 11 unggulan Yup, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ada angin apa Kau bilang kami cantik?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Kenapa? Kau lebih suka sebutan yang lain, Nona?" tanya balik Naruto dengan cengiran jahil menyebalkannya—setidaknya itu pendapat Hinata.

"Minggir, Naruto. Kami bertiga akan ikut lomba debat di kelas 12-8. Bukankah Kau juga ikut, Naruto?" Sasuke melirik Hinata dan Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aha~ kalau begitu, kita bareng saja! Aku, Kiba dan Amaru-_chan_ juga akan ikut lomba debat! Wah, kita jadi musuh, ya!" Naruto nyengir lebar. Kiba dan Lee berdiri menghampiri Naruto.

"Huwaaa~ Sas! Tak kusangka Kau akan bersama Sakura-cantik dan Hinata-manis!" seru Lee semangat dengan senyum lebar.

"Ahaa~ Miss Jutek berdahi lebar dan Miss Gagap Pretty Big Fatty—"

Sakura segera menggeser Sasuke ke samping dengan kasar. "Berhenti bicara, Kiba!"

"Tapi yang dikatakan Kiba ada benarnya," kata Naruto seraya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tak usah kita ladeni, Sakura," ucap Hinata pelan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri kesal.

"Hinata… Perlu berapa kali aku beritahu kalau itu perlu diberi 'pelajaran'?" seru Sakura sebal menatap sahabatnya.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau sepertinya tidak bisa berekspresi banyak, ya, Miss Gagap Pretty Big Fatty? Apa jangan-jangan mukamu juga rata seperti hantu dalam buku dongeng? Huuuuu~~" Naruto membuat ekspresi sok menyeramkan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah dia menjelma menjadi hantu, ledakan tawa memenuhi koridor. Naruto sendiri ikut terkekeh-kekeh.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan sudah menggulung lengan kemejanya, tapi Sasuke menahannya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Membiarkan Hinata berdiri di depan mereka dengan kepala tertunduk, namun gadis itu akhirnya mendongak, terlihat siswi yang selalu mengenakan jaket itu menyunggingkan senyum manis yang terasa mengancam.

"Ka-kalau mukaku memang rata tidak berekspresi, bu-bukankah seharusnya ka-kalian semua lari dari sini sekarang juga?" tanya Hinata agak terbata-bata, tetap sopan namun tajam.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Apa kami sebegitu bodoh dan memalukannya apa sampai takut dengan hantu aneh sepertimu? Oh, kami takut kau nanti gagap kembaliii!" Teman-teman pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa kembali.

"Aku bukan hantu," kata Hinata pelan. "Bukan juga orang bodoh yang menghalangi jalan dan merugikan orang lain."

Hening menelan suara tawa yang tadi sempat terdengar, seketika koridor terasa sunyi mencekam, semua dikarenakan mata mereka masing-masing tertuju pada Naruto yang menghampiri Hinata dengan air muka yang tidak terbaca, begitu pula Hinata.

Hinata mundur mendekati kedua temannya, namun mata ungu mudanya tak lepas bertatapan lurus dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Aku tahu dengan sangat jelas kalau kau dan mereka pasti mampu mendengar kata-kataku," jawab Hinata dengan tangan terkepal erat. Berusaha mengusir rasa takut yang menjalari tubuhnya karena tatapan Naruto yang seolah mengintimidasi.

Sakura baru saja mau memberikan sedikit 'pelajaran' pada Naruto yang menjepit sahabatnya. Sasuke menahan Sakura lagi, dengan mengangkat lengannya. "Kau ini jadi cewek garang banget. Sudahlah, _talkless do more._ Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas 12-8. Kita selesaikan saja di sana."

"Kalau debat kan kebanyakkan bicara, Sasuke! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" omel Sakura yang menyentak lengannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada samping kepala Sakura, dan berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu. Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Lalu tersenyum lebar. Dan kemudian membisiki Hinata.

"Aku setuju," ucap Hinata pada teman-temannya.

Hinata berjalan maju, dan orang yang sama itu lagi menghalangi koridor._ Oh, great._ Sudah koridor diduduki anak-anak kelas 11 unggulan, sekarang malah pemimpinnya berdiri menghalangi jalan Hinata. _Apa yang mereka inginkan?_ Pikir Hinata nyaris memasuki tahap kesal.

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya. Lalu menunduk sopan dan formal. "Permisi, kami ingin lewat."

"Santai saja, Miss Gagap Pretty Big Fatty, kita kan akan bersama-sama pergi ke kelas 12-8," ucap pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Sepasang mata beriris lavender milik Hinata menyipit. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa sopan terhadap seseorang atau tidak. Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau berdiri di hadapanku? Kalau memang kita akan pergi bersama, biarkan aku lewat, karena aku tidak mau aku dan Sakura juga Sasuke terlambat untuk mengikuti lomba."

Naruto menyeringai—terlihat menyebalkan di matanya. "Tidak usah marah dong~ Miss Gagap Pretty—eh, OIII!"

Hinata yang tidak mau buang-buang energi, memegang lengan kanan Naruto, menariknya ke samping, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia melewati semua anak cowok yang segera menarik kakinya agar Hinata dapat lewat. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya jika dia adalah seorang Hinata yang lemah lembut dan pemalu.

"Duuuh~ tuh cewek aku kira lemah lembut. Ternyata garang bangeeet!" ucap Naruto sembari mengelus-elus lengan kanannya yang ditarik Hinata gadis tadi.

"HINATAAA! Tungguuuu kamiii!" seru Sakura. Gadis itu nyengir senang penuh rasa puas terutama pada Naruto, setelah menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, ia berlari kecil mengejar Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Dia tidak mudah digodakan, eh, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus tertawa. "Yeah… Kau benar, Sasuke. Ayo kita ke kelas 12-8 saja! Nanti 'pacar-pacar'-mu yang cantik itu pada marah lagi!"

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata dan Sakura kembali ke tempat duduk mereka setelah melihat bagan jalannya lomba debat, mereka dapat jatah melawan kelas 11-3. Kelas kesayangan para guru. Sasuke tidak ikut dengan mereka, pemuda itu lebih memilih menjagakan tempat duduk kedua gadis tersebut. Bukannya tidak mau ikut, masalahnya, bagan jalannya pertandingan itu ditempel di pintu kelas 12-8. Dan di daerah sekitar pintu, ada banyak cewek-cewek ganas yang dapat 'menyerang'-nya—bukan sombong, namun itu memang kenyataan.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Tahu tidak, Hinata? Aku merasa aneh. Grup debat kan biasanya tidak dihampiri cewek-cewek berisik itu! Biasanya tuh mereka pada nongkrong di tempat lomba Konoha Idol, atau dance! Sejak kapan mereka jadi ke sini?"

Hinata terkikik geli. "Maksud Sakura, pasti karena Sasuke, ya?"

Mendengar namanya yang disebut, Sasuke yang duduk dekat dengan jendela di pojok kelas, melirik kedua gadis yang daritadi bersamanya.

"Aha~ pasti gara-gara Sasuke! Cih~ menyebaaalkan!" gerutu Sakura. "Sasuke! Bagaimana kita mau debat kalau berisik begini?"

"Adanya juga kau yang berisik, tutup mulutmu! Ikuti saja jalan debat, pelajari karakter peserta lain, dan siapa tahu saja kita nanti akan tahu cara penilaian misterius para juri," kata Sasuke menenangkan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kata-kata umpatan untuk pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Hinata ini terlontar begitu saja dari sudut mulutnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Sementara Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela, terlihat matanya terpejam, seakan pemuda itu ingin tidur sesaat.

Ruang kelas 12-8 yang tersambung dengan ruang kelas 12-7 dan 12-6, membuat ruang bagi peserta debat itu semakin lebar. Ketiga kelas itu hanya terpisahkan oleh pintu geser. Kelas 12-8 sendiri digunakan untuk acara debat, di tengah kelas tersebut, terdapat meja penjurian. Seperti namanya, di meja inilah para juri yang merupakan guru-guru, duduk menghadap arena debat. Yang dimaksud arena debat, adalah dua meja yang saling berhadapan, dan masing-masing terisi tiga bangku.

Di samping kanan-kiri dari arena debat dan meja penjurian, terdapat bangku beserta mejanya yang digunakan oleh panitia acara dari OSIS. Mereka ada untuk membantu jalannya acara dan penjurian, serta mendokumentasikan kegiatan lomba ini.

Di belakang dan di depan meja penjurian, di situlah para peserta lomba debat ikut. Sebelumnya, para peserta ini membantu menumpuk meja di sudut kelas 12-6 dan 12-7. Lalu menjejerkan bangku-bangku untuk mereka duduki sendiri, menunggu jalannya lomba debat ini.

Ketiga ruang kelas yang menyambung menjadi satu itu semula ramai dengan celoteh riuh siswa-siswi yang mengobrol. Namun, ketika dua juri yang merupakan guru IPS dari kelas 10 dan 11 memasuki ruangan, seisi ruangan bungkam.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Hinata dan Sakura, keduanya saling berpandangan senang. Tak seperti yang mereka takutkan, ternyata bukan guru Tsunade yang menjadi salah satu juri seperti kasak-kusuk gossip yang terdengar di sekitar mereka! Guru Kotetsu dan guru Izumo!

Sasuke membuka mata sesaat, tidak berminat. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping kiri, kedua rekan ceweknya sedang berbisik sambik terkikik geli. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga matanya bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata biru sahabatnya yang bersinar riang. Naruto melambai padanya. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Dan di seberang sana, Naruto mengumpat entah apa. Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke sadar sekali, sahabatnya yang aneh itu sedang mengamati gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jangan harap dia bisa mendekati dua orang gadis yang menjadi rekannya sekaligus sahabatnya selama ada dirinya!

Kedua guru itu memberikan tanda pada MC acara debat. Dan sang MC tunggal yang berasal dari OSIS berjalan ke sebelah meja penjurian, di mana terdapat mike yang kini telah berpindah dari meja juri ke genggamannya.

"Selamat siang, teman-teman semua!" sapa pemuda dengan dandanan nyentrik itu. Semua mengenalinya sebagai kakak kedua dari Gaara, adiknya Temari. Dan gemuruh suara merespon sapaan Kankurou.

Tunggu. Penulis lupa memberitahu bahwa tiga Sabaku bersaudara ini merupakan saudara kembar. Dan jeritan tak percaya bergaung di mana-mana. Mereka memang tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali, bukan? Disinyalir mereka adalah tiga bersaudara yang lahir nyaris di waktu yang sama dalam satu, dan hanya satu dari mereka yang merupakan anak kandung orang tuanya, dan dua lainnya hanyalah anak adopsi.

Mungkin kalian masih penasaran sama tiga Sabaku bersaudara ini. Tapi, suatu saat nanti entah kapan, ada saatnya mereka dibahas. Kapan-kapan, ya? Nah, kita kembali ke kelas 12-8, di mana acara telah dimulai.

"Oke, selamat datang di acara lomba debat Konoha Global School!"

Semua bertepuk tangan dengan sendirinya, ada yang tepuk tangan berlebihan, ada pula yang bertepuk tangan seikhlasnya seperti trio dari kelas 11-3.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, langsung saja kita mulai lombanya! Sekedar info, kriteria penilaian tidak akan diberitahukan oleh para juri kita—Guru Kotetsu dan Guru Izumo—karena menurut guru-guru dari mata pelajaran sosial ini, seharusnya para peserta termasuk panitia yang pasti pernah diajarkan IPS oleh kedua guru ini dapat bersosilasi dengan baik dan benar, bahkan sekalipun dalam acara debat seperti ini. Dimohon menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar serta sopan!" Kankuro tersenyum melihat nyaris seluruh peserta lomba debat mengeluh karena tidak tahu kriteria penilaian.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke sambil lalu. "Tentu saja kriterianya mudah ditebak."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Tentu saja harus sopan dan santun."

"Tidak marah-marah dan memukul meja, kita cukup santai saja, tenang dan berkepala dingin, serta tidak _out of topic_," sambung Hinata.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Hinata. _Well_, sepertinya itulah strategi mereka dalam bersikap di arena debat nanti.

Ketiga kelas dua belas itu mulai ramai dengan bisik-bisik antarpeserta. Kankurou berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Topik diskusi setiap lomba debat antarpara peserta itu berbeda-beda. Kami tidak memakai sistem apapun. Setelah semua peserta lomba berdebat dan penjurian selesai, juri hanya akan memilih empat grup untuk lolos ke semi final. Ingat, tampillah sebaik-baiknya jika ingin masuk ke semi final! Hanya ada satu kesempatan! Dan… Oh iya, kalian tahu kan~ semi final dan final akan dilaksanakan pada hari apa~?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada sok misterius.

Dan tak ada yang menanggapinya. Kankuro tertawa maklum, dia sendiri merasakan aura ketegangan mulai bangkit memenuhi ketiga kelas dua belas yang digabung menjadi satu.

"Debat akan dimulai dari kelas tertinggi terlebih dahulu, dengan lawan yang sudah ditentukan! Silahkan perwakilan grup dari kelas 12-1 dan 12-3 untuk masuk ke arena debat!"

Menirukan instruksi tanpa suara dari Kankurou, semua memberikan tepuk tangan dan siulan untuk mendukung keenam siswa-siswi yang sudah memasuki arena debat.

Guru Kotetsu meraih selembar kertas kecil yang digulung-gulung, bersama dengan kertas-kertas lainnya yang ditaruh di sebuah kotak kardus kecil. Kotak tersebut terisi dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas yang merupakan topik perdebatan. Kankuro menyerahkan mike pada Guru Kotetsu.

"Silahkan kalian suit dulu," kata Guru Kotetsu. "Ketua dari grup. Yang menang suit berarti memilih 'setuju', dan yang kalah memilih 'tidak setuju'. Apapun topik debatnya, apapun pilihan yang kalian dapatkan, pertahankan pendapat kalian tersebut! Oke? Kami memberi waktu untuk kalian selama lima menit untuk mendiskusikan topik debat, dan sepuluh menit untuk masing-masing grup membacakan hasil diskusi serta mendebatkannya. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk. Sebenarnya sih masih agak-agak kurang mengerti. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya perlombaan, mereka akan mengerti.

Ketua grup dari dua kelas dua belas itu saling berdiri dari kursi masing-masing, dan maju untuk suit. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, Guru Izumo membacakan topik perdebatan mereka.

"Setuju tidak kalian mengenai adanya razia kerapihan dan kebersihan seragam?"

"Ada tiga pertandingan, sebelum giliran kita. Berarti masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam lima belas menit untuk berkeliaran," gumam Sasuke yang mulai merasa bosan.

"Hinata, ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Sakura yang ikut merasakan kebosanan Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk, dia berdiri dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Mau titip sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merogoh saku bajunya, dan menyerahkan lembaran uang pada Hinata. "Tolong belikan aku sebotol air putih yang dingin."

Hinata menerima uang itu, dimasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Lalu berjalan bersama Sakura meninggalkan ruang debat menuju ke kantin.

Setelah kepergian kedua gadis rekan Sasuke itu, Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Gimana rasanya berdekatan dengan dua cewek aneh itu, eh, Sasuke?"

"Aneh juga, tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya acuh tak acuh.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Yeah, sejak dulu…"

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap menyebalkan?"

"Hanya memastikan… apakah dia masih mengingatku atau tidak?" Naruto tersenyum getir, pemuda itu bersidekap dengan pandangan menerawang pada lantai putih tempatnya berpijak. "Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, ternyata tidak. Aku dilupakan."

.

#~**~#

_To be continued_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan yang luput dari pengamatan Light. _Hontou ni gomenasai_…(_._)a

.

Nah ini dia! Naruto udah dateeeeng! Light lagi gak berbaik hati kasih _spoiler_#dijitak, so, silahkan tumpahkan apa yang Kawan pikirkan di_ review_ setelah membaca _chapter _dua! :D

Hahaha! Pendek banget, ya? Yup! Light kudu nyari _feel_ yang pas buat fic ini! Nyahaha~ tenang aja! Fic ini masih terus berlanjut, kok!:D

Untuk Kawan-kawan NHL yang baru di FNI! Salam kenal dari Light!:D Maaf ya belum bisa RnR…(_._) kalau yang bangkotan #dibejek-bejek, _UPDATE_ fic-nya dong, _Bro_!_ Sis_! Krisis fic NH~ krisis fic NH! ^_~

(dikau sendiri bagaimanaaa, Light? #gigaplak)

Na, jangan cuma baca, yah~ kasih _review_ yang manis juga dong buat Light!:D

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun diharapkan adanya! ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

.

MoonLite Crystal


End file.
